On the way to my Queen
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Poland decides to make an pilgrimage to Jasna Góra, so he gather his fellow nations. Warning: Some author's reflections about religion and atheism.


* * *

**Well, when foraigners are asked about how Polish are, generally people say: religious. I've had this weird idea about pilgrimage to Jasna Góra, some time ago and my fellow countryman on this side adviced to write it, since it contains the reflection about religion (and since I'm a philosophy student and she thought it would be interesting). So we have in some places my personal observation about this subject.**

**Now, Jasna Góra is a Paulin's Monastery in the Częstochowa (Chenstohova), which is some kind of symbol of fighting for freedom, because monks were defending it during Polish-Swedish wars. And since king Jan Kazimierz Waza had directed Polish-Lithuanian Commonwelth to Mary, the marian cult in Poland is stronger, then anywhere else (I don't know how about Lithuania BTW). Unfortunately some black lamb (he will be mentioned later) used her name to his dishonest proposes.**

**Never mind. Just enjoy the fic.**

**On the way to my Queen**

Poland took few steps back to seize his new house better. It was just like he wanted it to be. Snow white walls, large, old-fashioned windows with navy blue shutters, triangle fronton, supported by ionic columns and roof covered by navy blue tiles. House was surrounded by apple and pear trees, poppies, violas and lots of other field flowers. Feliks took deep breath and released the air with wide smile.

"_Bajecznie._" [Fabulous.] He said to himself, but suddenly his eyes changed into concern.

In the fronton was little cavity, made by Feliks' workers especially for some saint statue. Even if this cavity was small, Poland just realized, how incomplete it looked. Thin, round on the top hollow seemed to beg Feliks for something to fulfill it. But Pole didn't had anything like that in his old house (or rather flat). Sure, he had little cross and religious pictures, but he didn't have any statues.

Feliks sat on the bench that was standing at the low, stony wall, which separated his house from the street. He meditated for a moment about where he could find something good. And he suddenly widened his eyes, when this sudden and obvious thought came to his mind.

"_Częstochowa._" He whispered. "_Ojej…_" [Oh, my…]

When he last time was in Częstochowa? He didn't quite remembered. Probably… probably back then, when he and Liet were fighting with Ivan, Berwald, Sadiq and who know, with who else[1]. Wait, no! He was there few times after that, for sure. Let's see. Hmm…

Few years after third partition. He and Toris were back then very nervous (who wouldn't be on their place) and they wanted desperately spiritual support. So Lithuania gone on the pilgrimage to Ausuros Varatai[2] and Poland gone to Jasna Góra. On the place, Feliks spent whole night, praying for help. He remembered, how awfully he felt back then, when his own king had let Ivan, Gilbert and Roderich partitioned him and, just like that, he left his country. Poland, who previously had been empire, now was a slave of three empires and he could only hope, he will someday be once again a free, independent nation. So – in Częstochowa – he prayed for that day and for strength to take his cross and live normally.

Another time was week before Kościuszko's insurrection[3]. He prayed for success. Well, Kościuszko was his great hope – such good commander, who took to his troops not only nobilities, but also peasants. He was big patriot and it seemed only he could get Feliks' lands back. So when he failed and died, Feliks felt hopeless and upset for another few decades.

Oh, Poland was also on pilgrimage to Częstochowa a few times in XIX century. This Towiański[4] made him think that he – Feliks – was a Christ of Nations. The idea that his sufferings are the part of Europe's salvation, made him a bit better. His situation was hopeless, but he had mission – he needed to take all pain of his people and suffer for sinful Europe.

And when he was in Eastern Block, he also went on few pilgrimages. Yeah, now he could see this – last time he was on Jasna Góra, after free elections in 80s to thank God for a fall of communism and ask for help in incoming years.

So it was good time anyway for another pilgrimage. Feliks felt weird to gone there just for statue, but he already decided. In his mind was forming great plan – he knew, he will buy there statue of Mother Mary (she was his Queen after all) and he had already the image of some beautiful and not very big statue of his Queen. But he also knew, he won't go there alone. For sure, other nations also would be happy to go with him.

Feliks smiled to himself, stood up from the bench, get into his car and arrived to (still, but not for so long) his flat to call everybody and invite them on the international pilgrimage to Częstochowa. Lithuania agreed right from the spot ("Sure. We lately doesn't spend much time together. It will be great, if we would gone somewhere during holidays.", "Thanks, Liet. You're totally great."), Germany hesitated a bit ("And you know, I'm catholic only in 34%?"), but Poland convinced him quickly ("You know, I wanted to, like, make a BBQ on after coming back to my place…", "So when this pilgrimage is starting?"), Japan also was persuaded in no time ("Częstochowa is famous of its antics. You will have a lot of photographs, when you come back, Kiku.") and Poland had good way to convince to this trip Prussia ("Come on, Gilbert. It will be really boring trip without your awesomess.", "Yeah, that's true, kid."). Spain ("Oh, dear Feliks, I always want to go to John Paul II homeland. But tell me one thing: Will there be time for siesta?"), Austria ("Please, don't make cross-dressing. It's so embarrassing…", "Totally don't worry. After all I'm not enough shameless to beat Feliciano or Elizabeth."), North Italy ("Feliks, of course I will go there with you, but… will there be some pasta?", "Of course, it will be! Like, who do you think I am to propose you a trip without pasta?!") and South Italy ("No potatoes or I will kill you.", "Why do you think there will be any potatoes, Romano?", "Who knows… you live even closer to this potato bastard. You can be already infected by him.") decided to come for religious regeneration. Switzerland didn't want to come, but Poland asked for help Lichtenstein, who convinced her brother with methods only known by her. Other nations just couldn't come or agreed quickly right after hearing the proposition and soon Feliks knew, with who he will go on Jasna Góra. But only Liet knew about the statue.

* * *

Feliks seized whole bus with his eyes to check, if there were all of pilgrims. Gilbert, who was sitting behind Roderich, was teasing poor Austrian, who also had to deal with Elizabeth's hyper nature (she was talking to him about things that made him blush, but she also was punching Gilbert from time to time). Antonio stood up and started to talk with Romano on the seat before him, but when Francis showed up to do the same with Feliciano, South Italy quickly hid himself under his seat. Kiku was sitting quietly and doing something with his camera, but Yong-Soo, who was his nearest neighbor, didn't let him even a minute of peace, and Yao was trying to keep him away from Japanese. Eduard was reading something, Raivis also. Toris, who was on the front seat and supposed to share it with Feliks, was just checking his backpack. Alfred was screaming something, but the crowd din him and Arthur tried to put him down. Heidi was fixing Vash's hair, who was blushing with embarrassment. Matthew, on the other hand, was playing with Kumajirou. Soon Ludwig came into the bus and pilgrim group was complete.

"Hey, listen up, everyone!" Feliks yelled, but they didn't seem to pay attention to him. So he started once again, a bit louder: "Hey, I have something to tell you, guys!"

Once again no reaction. Only Germany that was sitting quiet and saw Poland, who tried to turn everybody's attention to himself, stood up and came to stay beside the Pole. Then he took deep breath and screamed:

"HEY, OUR HOST WANT TO SAY SOMETHING, SO LISTEN UP!"

Right after hearing that scream they all silenced and turned their gazes to Feliks and Ludwig. Poland chocked two times, looked at Germany and said to him with nervous smile:

"Erm… thanks, Ludwig. You're totally nice guy."

"You welcome." Was German's answer and he came back to his seat beside Gilbert.

"So first of all," Feliks started. "I want to thank you for coming with me. It's better to go on Jasna Góra, in group. Now let me introduce you the rules. When we'll arrive to the sanctuary, please, act grateful and don't make any bad things. And when I'm saying 'bad things', I'm talking about screaming…"

"Did you hear it, Alfred? No screaming about you being hero. Respect the saint place and for once shut the bloody hell up."

"Yeah, yeah, Arthur."

"…eating…" Feliks continued.

"Ve… even pasta?"

"Who eats pasta in the church, dumbass?!"

"Oh, you're right, brother."

"…alcohol…"

"Damn you, Poland! I wanted to buy some of your vodka!"

"Prussia, you pagan. It would be better, if you could go to confession."

"Oh, Roderich, I'm sick of your bigotry! Just shut up, OK?"

"I will say, what I want to say."

"Ekhm…" Poland once again made them look in his way. "Next thing I totally won't tolerate there, is any kind of porn or pervert games." His eyes rolled from France, through Korea, to finally stop on the Hungary and Prussia.

"Oh, crap!" All those nations cursed.

"But why?!"

"Because it's the most saint place of my people, Francis." Was Feliks' answer. "If you will be that sick to play this 'irritation' thingy in my Queen's place, seriously, I will kill you. Next thing: When we, like, end with sanctuary, there will be time for break and souvenirs. We will find the place, where we meet after ten minutes only for ourselves, and after that we will go somewhere to eat. Everything's clear?"

"Yeah." Everybody nodded hesitantly.

"Great!" Poland smiled. "So let's go!"

He sat beside Lithuania and bus driver turned on the engine. Bus started its journey and nations started to talk in their little groups, others – like Prussia and Austria, America and England, China and Korea – were arguing with each other and another ones – like Canada, who obviously had nothing to do – were admiring the views of Polish villages and towns outside the window. Poland – of course – was talking with Lithuania, who seemed to enjoy the company of hyper as always Pole.

"OMG, I'm so excited, Liet…" Feliks squeezed. "I wasn't in Częstochowa since free elections. I can't wait, until we will get there and until I'll finally buy this statue. I hope that I will manage to find proper one…"

Suddenly he silenced and his smile faded away, when he heard _it_. Bus driver turn on the radio, but it wasn't some ordinary radio station. No, it had to be _this_ station.

"_Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus i Maryja zawsze Dziewica…_" [Let it be praised Jesus Christ and Mary, always a Virgin.] Calm voice of speaker was too much known by Feliks and made him irritated deep inside. He didn't want to show it to Toris or anyone else, but Lithuanian soon realized that his ex-partner's mood changed all of sudden from cheerful excitement to some kind of quiet annoyance.

Pole rapidly stood up and with quick, agitated steps approached the bus driver. Feliks leaned upon him and whispered:

"_Przełącz. Natychmiast._" [Change it. Now.]

Driver looked at him with surprise.

"_Myślałem, że to pielgrzymka._" [I thought, it's a pilgrimage.]

"_Tak, ale nie zamierzam słuchać tego łajdaka. Każda inna stacja, tylko nie Radio Maryja, OK?_" [Yes, but I don't want to listen this bastard. Any other station, but not Radio Maryja, OK?]

"_OK, OK. Strasznie pan drażliwy._" [OK, OK. You're really nervous, mister.]

Bus driver changed the station. Feliks grinned, thanked him with nod and returned to his seat. He sat rapidly and sighed with something between relief and agitation. But soon he realized that Toris was watching him with concern.

"What?" A bit irritated by Toris' insistent look Feliks asked.

"What was that right now? Why you didn't want to hear this radio."

"Because guy, who is owning it, is the black lamb of my priesthood."

"Yeah? Tell me more about him."

Poland sighted once again. He hesitated a bit, but when he looked at Lithuania's friendly eyes, he thought that it won't be bad idea at all to confess about it. After all it was Liet.

"He's name is Tadeusz Rydzyk." Feliks started. "And he built real media empire from his religious radio station Radio Maryja. My elders, who lives only from their rents, are paying him donations, so now he's owner of quite big fortune. And if you heard what he's talking on the air… My…" Poland buried forehead in his right palm. Then he put his hands on the knees and Lithuania could see how he clench it with irritation. "Konarski, Krasicki, Wyszyński, Popiełuszko, Tischner, Wojtyła…[5]" He counted this names and rolled his sad gaze from his knees to Lithuanian. "This little imposter is no one compared to them. They were good patriots and even better shepherds. And he… like, what he had done for me? Nothing. Nothing, even when he says that he want my good. He's the worst priest, I've had in last couple of decades, or even in centuries. And my Church, like, don't care what he's doing." He gave another deep sigh. "I don't know, Liet. I feel like all good priests had gone with pope John Paul II."

"Religion seems to be now in serious trouble." Romano showed up his head from behind Toris' seat. Both Slavs looked at him. "I'm hearing from time to time shit like: 'Religion is the source of all wars'. It's nonsense! Even crusades wasn't caused purely by religion! What are general reasons to start the war?" He started to count it on his fingers. "Politics, strategy, economy… In fact the wars caused by religious fanatics aren't that frequent like those caused by ambitious politics like Hitler or Mussolini."

"But on the other hand," France added to discussion. "priests, no matter from which one religion, can be cruel, greedy or pervert. Who has not remember pope Alexander VI or Thomas de Torquemada, the leader of Spanish Inquisition? More – before French Revolution priests acted more like nobilities and masters of peasants, then like shepherds of them. They were also intolerant for other religions and they were against the progress. Voltaire criticize priesthood many times. He says that citizens taken to monasteries could be good industrialists or farmer; could have children, but in that case, when they are nuns and monks, they're just doing nothing and rotting in the walls of monastery."

"Come to think about it," Spain started. "When all those religious fanatics were talking about killing in the name of God, or when they were taking the payment for indulgence, they were just forgetting about the most important things that are the basics of Christianity – about love and forgiveness that God gave us as the ultimate rules. When Torquemada was setting match to balefires, he was teaching and he was led by hate, not love. I think the same is with Muslim terrorists."

"That's true." England nodded. "In Koran there is phrase that sounds in some way like this: 'If you kill one man, it's like you killed all people.' Actually Islam is rather peaceful religion, but ideas are the words and words can be lied. That's old true that probably never stop to be actual. It's really easy to make from good, useful ideas its opposite."

"I think the extreme notion gives birth the other extreme notion." Hungary said. "The fighting atheism comes from observation of religious extremists. For example: did you know that in Iran, where sharia law is also the state law, most of citizens are atheists? Because they are forced to taking action in religious rituals, they can't be pious. The same with Christians. Children raised by religious fanatics are more rebellious against faith, then those raised in homes with measure notions. Probably this guy, Dawkins, also had seen some fanatics in action and made false – or just not entirely true – statements, like that quoted by Romano."

"Well, Sigmund Freud said that culture, especially religion, is the source of sexual frustration." Austria added. "Because of conflicts of moral rules and our inner needs, our psychical health can be shuttered. But other psychologist, probably Jung, said that there are three levels of health: physical, psychical and spiritual, and we must take care of it all."

"Nietzsche," Germany stood up. "is famous from his words: 'God is dead', which means that God existed, but He had been killed by His children, when atheism was born. Sometimes I think atheism is also some kind of religion. If we think about it, their god is science. It's a legacy after enlightenment that we think, science can lead only to good things. Well, it's better not to be ignorant. Ignorance can bring us to hell of stereotypes, to lack of understanding and to illusion of reality. But blind faith in science also can be dangerous."

"And when fighting atheists," North Italy started. "are saying that religion build the superstitions and is the great barrier for science, they forget that Catholic Church, in case of miracles, first makes tests, to check if its real. The same with possessions. 'Possessed' people are firstly inspected by psychiatrist. And middle ages also wasn't that barbarian times, as people say. Philosophy and logic were improved during that time, because of idea that faith needs explanation."

"Hey, hey, hero speaks now!" America screamed and stood up from his seat. His goofy smiled suddenly changed into more serious expression. "I heard that when there are two candidates for some politician office, and one is atheist and one is believer, people rather vote for the second then for first."

"Well, it's obvious." Estonia replied. "When politician says that he's believer, he gives people the communicate: 'I'm good man. I'm honest, because I believe in God and I'm trying to be good, righteous man.' It's interesting that when we meet someone with other religious believes, we consider him as a serious believer right from the spot. So every Jew wears skull-cap, every Muslim don't drink alcohol and every catholic is against abortion. It's really bad thing that generally believers consider atheist as immoral and non-believers consider theists as a close-minded. That's the main reason of this war between theists and atheists. Both groups consider the other as a source of evil, so they want to convert each other in aggressive way."

This discussion was going on and on, until Feliks changed the subject on European Union. Then everybody wasn't so much active and soon their returned to their own little things.

* * *

They all stood on the church floor. There was minimum amount of light, because there was only few windows on the highest level and in addition the walls of the chapel was dark. The altar was separated from believers by grating, however there was also special pathway for tourists, who were slowly and quietly crowding under the pulpit of speaking priest. The full of golden paint picture of Mother Mary with Baby Jesus, was standing out from this darkness.

Feliks smiled to himself. His heart was pounding slowly, but loudly and he felt wonderful feeling of warm calmness that overran his whole body. He put his gaze on the painting. His ears caught the melody of mass singing. This amazing feeling in his chest… Oh, how long he hadn't felt it? It was like God himself had pouring this warmness into him to say: "I love you. I always will, my dear child…". Poland suddenly wanted to change his ways, to be good Christian. He wanted to give love to people around him. He wanted to pray with rosary, go on the mass every Sunday, fight with his weaknesses – all this to feel this wonderful feeling more frequently.

He looked at the picture and took deep breath.

"_Moja Królowo…_" [My Queen…] He whispered with another light smile. He remembered the day, when She became his Queen. He and Liet were kneeling somewhere in behind in the church of Lviv. For everybody, beside Lithuania, he was knight Feliks Łukasiewicz (well, probably king was supposing something, but he pretended not to notice it). So they were on their knees, with heads bowed in humble, and they were listening words of king Jan Kazimierz, who'd made an oath to Mother Mary that if he will win with Swedes, he will change the situation of peasants and townsmen.

_"I elect You for a Patron of mine and Mine Kingdom. Me, my Great Polish, Lithuanian, Ruthenian, Prussian Kingdom, the military of both nations and every commonalty I direct to Your personal care and defense. I beg with humble for your mercifulness and help in present vexation of my kingdom against the enemies…"_

But now, in XXI century, Feliks suddenly grimed and kneeled to others surprise. Thought that it's time to pray on their knees, they've done the same. He didn't pay any attention to them. He just bowed his head, put his hands tightly together and started to murmur quietly the words of prayer. This time he didn't prayed for independence, victory or strength. He prayed for good, graceful and wise leaders, who won't make him feel ashamed on the international arena; who will help him during economic crisis, and who won't be maniacal extremist. He also prayed for his people – let God make them wise and more cooperative.

He made the sign of cross and wanted to stood up, but when he saw others, who were drowning in their prayers, he smiled and just stayed on his knees, before they all hadn't done. After that he put himself up from the floor. Others did the same and led them out from the church, next on the green grass outside the walls of Jasna Góra. At the gate to the monastery was standing the monument of cardinal Stefan Wyszyński. They could see in a distance the stands and shops with devotionals.

Poland clapped his hands and all eyes turned onto him.

"So, guys," He started with smile." That's the place, where we, like, gather together in ten minutes. You can walk on the monastery or go to stands out there and buy something. If you will get lost, ask people for cardinal Wyszyński's statue and they will help you. And don't worry. My people know English. Everything's clear?"

Everyone confirmed that everything was clear, so Feliks grinned even wider and turned himself into stands' direction. He was stunned, when he realized that Toris, Romano, Feliciano, Alfred, Antonio, Francis, Arthur and Mathew came after him.

"Hey, Feliks!" America screamed with his usual excitement. "Where are you going?!"

"Oh…" Poland began, stopping and rolling his eyes on the ground. But after few seconds he once again looked at American "Well… I wanted to buy a statue of my Queen."

"Can I ask you something, Feliks?" North Italy suddenly said. "Why you call Mother Mary your Queen?"

"Oh, that's simple." Feliks grinned. "Like, during wars with Berwald, my and Liet's king crowned Mother Mary for Queen of Poland. From now on She's, like, looking at me and praying in my intentions to God. She's more idolized in my place, then in anywhere else."

"And why do you want to buy her statue?" France asked.

"You see, I've lately built new house and…"

"There is old tradition in Polish country side," Lithuania started to explain. "that in new house you're putting the statue of Mother Mary for good luck and help. Feliks wanted to buy one here, devote it and put into his new home."

"Right." Pole agreed and once again rushed to shops. "Sorry, I have to go!" He cried to them.

"Wait!" Romano yelled.

"We will help you!" Antonio added.

So soon they all were standing in the nearest shop with devotionals and watching carefully the statues of Mother Mary on the shelves. Feliks really couldn't decide on one. All of them was beautiful and Poland's "helpers" also had their types.

"Look, Feliks!" Feliciano yelled with enthusiasm, showing to the Pole Mary with ash-pink robe and white scarf. "This one is nice!"

"Or that one, Feliks!" Antonio's Mary had crimson dress with weird fabric.

"Don't look at those mere statues! That's the Mary that hero had chose especially for you!" America jumped suddenly from nowhere. He was holding big statue with flashy gold stars on the blue dress.

Before Feliks could say something to anyone of them, Romano came with wry grimace and Mary in black robe and white dress.

"This one is more proper. She's beautiful and simple."

"Hey, maybe that one…" England with calm voice drew out from the shelf entirely white Mary in one hand and the golden-like crown in other hand. He smiled. "And it has also crown. I would take this one, if I were you."

"My, they all are, like, totally awesome, guys, but…" He suddenly cut, when his eyes rolled on the nearest, lower shelf.

He kneeled to look at it closer. The statue had length of his forearm, it had white scarf and light blue robe on the white dress. The melancholy on Mary's face supposed to be an expression of sadness, but not pain. Her arms was opened like she had wanted to show something before or under her. She was standing on the globe and under her foots was snaking a snake. Poland smiled to himself.

"_Moja Królowa._" [My Queen.] He whispered and with one quick move he drew the statue out from the shelf.

He marched slowly to the cash and paid for statue. He was hugging it tightly, but gently, like a little baby. Smile of happiness wasn't fading away from his face, when he ordered the rest to go after him.

* * *

"_A więc przyszedłeś tutaj poświęcić ten posążek?_" [So you came here to devote his statue?] The priest said in the sacristy of Jasna Góra's sanctuary.

"_T-tak, proszę księdza. Chciałem, tak jakby, ją umieścić nad drzwiami do mojego domu._" [Y-yes, father. I wanted, like, to put it under my house's doors.] Feliks answered with his usual shyness. His gaze was on the floor, but he rose it shyly on the priest. "_Da się zrobić?_" [Could it be done?]

Priest smiled friendly and put his hand on Feliks' shoulder.

"_Oczywiście, synu. Zaraz to zrobię. Tylko poczekaj momencik._" [Of course, son. I will do it right now. Just wait for the moment.]

He took the aspergillum and sacred water and with few moves shook it upon Poland's head. Feliks giggled, when one drop flown on his nose. Priest put his accessories on the table, but before he let Feliks go, with thumb he quickly drew on boy's forehead cross.

"_Idź z Bogiem, chłopcze._" [Go with God, boy.]

* * *

[1] Well, in XVII we were in the state of war with Sweden (their king wanted to take control under Baltic Sea, and we were resisting XD), Turkey (it was about Tatars and Kozaks, who were alternately robing people on Ukrainian-Turkish border), Russia (don't even ask...) and Ukraine (Katia wanted independance and since our nobilities out there were dicks...).

[2] Ausuros Varatais (Polish: _Ostra Brama_) is, on the other hand, the most saint place in Lithuania.

[3] Kościuszko's insurrection was led by Tadeusz Kościuszko, who gathered whole nation against occupants. He trained the peasants, later famous from victory's battle under Racławice, where they used their scythe as a weapon. Unfortunately, later battles weren't good for Kościuszko. Well, check it in Wiki.

[4] Towiański was a Polish assessor, who claimed that he had vision - God said that Poland is a chosen nstion, which have to suffer under three occupants for Europe's salvation. Towiański made grate influence on greatest Polish poet Adam Mickiewicz.

[5] Bishop Konarski was the founder of Collegium Nobilium - the modern academy in the enlightenment period. Bishop Krasicki (also from times of enlightenment) was poet famous of his satirical poems. Cardinal Wyszyński, called the Primate of Millenium, was head of Polish Church during years of communism. Father Popiełuszko was famous from his mass for miners, in which he was crtisizing the communist system. Later he had been killed by SB. Father Tishner was famous Polish philosopher. And I hope I don't have to introduce to you Karol Wojtyła, the pope.


End file.
